Listen
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: He was waiting for her to wake up, He couldn't listen, and it turned out to be the best decision of his life. T for language please R
1. All Your Reasons

_**(Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Bah Duh Bah)  
(Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Buh Dah)  
**_

You leant against a wall, arms crossed. A few feet away from you was the woman you loathed.

The woman you loved.

You watched her on the couch, her deep aquamarine eyes moving lazily beneath thick black lashes, across the pages of her thick black leather book, which you presumed to be a sadistic novel of sorts.

_**(Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Bah Duh Bah)  
(Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Buh Dah)**_

She was stretched out lazily, her head cushioned by a white pillow.

She, like you, stood out with her black cloak. But she would of stood out with out it- to you, she was beautiful.

Her eyes flicked up towards you, and you looked away, afraid that your emotionless façade would disintegrate. You knew she was regarding you when her book snapped shut, the noise startling you.

"Axel," She murmured concernedly, in the voice you considered not unlike that of a bell- clear and musical, sharp.

_**Why don't you just go away.  
I can't seem to get my head straight.  
**_

You couldn't meet her gaze- when you did, you lost the ability to think clearly. Why couldn't she leave you alone?

She got up, quietly placing her book on the clear glass coffee table and walked to you, and as she was about to place her delicate small hands on your wiry arms, you both heard darkness erupting and shifting, and with out looking up you knew who it was.

"Come on Marluxia," She grinned vindictively, letting go of you and flouncing over to the pink haired man. "I know a place where we could go, and spit on people…" She grabbed his arms teasingly, and he groaned, turning with her.

_**There's so much I need to say.  
It could take all day.**_

You swallowed in jealousy, as she bounced into the portal, watching her leave, waving at you. You straightened up, reaching out a hand as if to stop her, but by then she had disappeared.

You sighed, trying to convince yourself you didn't like her. It was human- she was the only female in the Organization, it was natural. You knew the pink haired nature wielder only wanted her for two reasons, one of which was inappropriate.

No, he didn't like her.

Though whenever she came back from her dates, he would feel a pang in the left side of his chest. He couldn't listen to why she liked him.

_**Yeah but what you got, I don't need it.  
I can't listen to all your reasons.**_

Why couldn't she see that the man wasn't in love with her? Why couldn't she see that? It was so blindingly obvious! He would know if the other man liked the blond! Why couldn't she see that?

_**Wake up, I don't feel it!  
I can't listen to all your reasons.**_

She came back in tears- not allowing you to take her to Twilight Town for your weekly outing together. You had been looking so forward to it- it was the only time you had together. You had been ready and everything, and now you were in your room, running your hand through your red hair.

_**You're bad mood just ties my hands,  
Turns my cartwheels into head stands.  
**_

The next day you tried to get her to go out with you, but she said she was busy- going out with flower boy. Then she walked off, leaving you there with your hand stretched out. You couldn't go through this pain anymore- you had tried so much. The pain was overwhelming.

_**I've done everything I can,  
Gave all I had.**_

You gritted your sharp white teeth, summoning a portal. You didn't care where it led- you just needed to get away.

So you walked through in the clothes you had worn in the hope she would try to go with you- and fall for you, like you had for her. If only she would wake up!

_**Yeah, but what you got, I don't need it.  
I can't listen to all your reasons.  
Wake up, I don't feel it!  
I can't listen to all your reasons.**_

You didn't need her- you could live without her, couldn't you?

But when you returned two days later, receiving a slap across the face, you knew you still loved her, and you turned away, not answering her questions and ignoring her shouting- you didn't realize she had been worried about you.

_**Why?   
You don't help me none.  
So worn down, so torn up  
Still in Love.  
**_

You had broken free from her firm grasp and opened a portal to your room, your sanctuary. You didn't see her tear streaked face as you turned your back on her- on her need.

You didn't realise that she needed you more than anything right then, because you thought she was angry- that she didn't care. But that was okay, because you didn't need her.

_**Yeah, what you got, I don't need it!  
I can't listen to all your reasons.  
Wake up, I don't feel it!  
I can't listen to all your reasons.**_

You sat on your bed, leaning against the wall, trying not think.

You were trying to move on, something which proved difficult when she was knocking on your door.

_**Woman, I don't need it!  
I can't listen to all your reasons.  
Wake up, I don't feel it!  
I can't listen to all your reasons.**_

You got up, opening the door gingerly, and when you saw her tear stained face, you froze, her misery catching onto you.

And then she collapsed on your chest, crying from sadness and relief.

You led her to your bed, sitting her down.

"What's wrong?"

She couldn't answer, but kept crying, her tears soaking your black tank top.

You let her though- why, when she caused you hurt you didn't know._****_

Why? (Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Bah Duh Bah)  
Tell me why, (Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Buh Dah)  
Tell me why. (Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Bah Duh Bah)  
Tell me why, (Bah Dah Dah Dah Bah Bah Bah Buh Dah)  
oh baby Tell me why…


	2. Don't make it complicated

"Nobody loves me," She had sobbed into your chest, and you held your close. _Stupid flower pansy,_ you had thought, holding her closer.

"Hey, if nobody loves you, I'm nobody." You murmured, and she regarded you carefully, in disbelief. You didn't blame her- what if you were another one like him?

_**She said, "I've gotta be honest,**_

_**You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."**_

She jumped off your bed, backing away. She was hurt- and you knew you could heal her. She regarded you warily.

_**And I said "You must be mistaken,**_

_**Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real."**_

_**She said...she said "You gotta be crazy,**_

_**What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"**_

"I'm not lying Larxene, please just give me a chance!" You begged, getting down on your knees.

_**"No, you've got wits, you've got looks, **_

_**You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."**_

"Please," You murmured.

_**All wrong.**_

_**All wrong.**_

_**But you got me...**_

You stood up, taking her hands, and sung to her- a song your water obsessed friend had taught you a while ago.

"_I'll be true, I'll be useful..._

_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through."_

She looked away.

_**This is easy as lovers go,**_

_**So don't complicate it by hesitating.**_

_**And this is wonderful as loving goes,**_

_**This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?**_

You sighed, your hands tightening on yours. But you gathered your courage and reached out, holding her chin and bringing her to face you.

"_And I said "I've gotta be honest,_

_I've been waiting for you all my life."_

_For so long I thought I was asylum bound,_

_But just seeing you makes me think twice._" You sung gently, your hold on her chin loose.

She gazed into your eyes, green meeting aquamarine, and you kept going, even if your efforts were in vain.

"_And being with you here makes me sane,_

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

_You've got wits...you've got looks,_

_You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"_

You sung gently, putting all the emotion you could into it.

_**Tonight.**_

_**Tonight.**_

_**But you've got me...**_

You looked questioningly into her eyes as you kneeled down, not letting go of her hands or her gaze.

"_I'll be true, I'll be useful..._

_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through."_

_**This is easy as lovers go,**_

"_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?"_

She smiled softly, and you felt hope rush through you, and she nodded gently, and you stood up slowly, putting your arms around her waist, clasping your hands.

"_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?"_

You lowered her head, and she looked up as your lips met hers in a sweet long lasting embrace.

Her arms slid around your neck, drawing you closer to her, and you gladly obliged.


	3. I'd walk a thousand miles

You slammed your fist into the wall, ignoring the tears that spilt down your face.

You didn't feel the jar that shook it, or the crack that travelled up the wall. All you noticed was that she wasn't there, with you.

You looked down, your eyes downcast and glazed.

_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm home bound.  
Staring blankly ahead,  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd.  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**_

Your fist shook, and you swallowed, trying to control your anger. If you couldn't, the entire castle would go up in flames, and no matter how pretty the blaze, you would be severely punished.

But you would have done anything, _anything, _so that she could grin slyly again at him.

_**If I could fall,  
Into the sky…  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?**_

You could end it right now- with your own weapons. The shadows of emotion were overwhelming, threatening to render you to a sobbing pulp.

You cried out again, punching the wall with his other fist.

The crack joined the other one, cutting across it.

_**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles,  
If I could  
Just see you tonight.  
**_

He punched it again and again, feeling petty satisfaction. But soon, he couldn't punch any more, his knuckles bleeding after the impact had torn through the leather gloves, revealing his pale skin. His hands were cramped, and he turned them over, just staring at it. He licked the blood off- what the blond would have done- absentmindedly.

_**It's always times like these, when I think of you,  
And I wonder if you ever  
Think of me…**_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories**_

You hated that no-one except you would remember her- she deserved to be remembered, but no-one would because she was a Nobody.

_**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you…  
Tonight.**_

You wished you were there with her, as Somebody rather than Nobody.

Even if your Somebodies didn't know each other, you would find her.

But the pain was too much- you couldn't move from your spot against the wall. If she had seen you, she would have probably slapped you.

_**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...**_

You sighed, and slowly stood up, eyes blank as you walked towards the door, hands hesitantly touching the doorknob, remembering the night you kissed her, and opened it, swallowing as a silver haired young man walked past, casting you a concerned glance as you walked in the other direction.

_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound…  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd…  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**_

You opened the door to the place you two met, with the orb that overlooked the castle in it. The mist was dark purple, swirling and coiling restlessly.

Maybe you could melt into the mist and forget everything…

_**If I could fall  
Into the sky…  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...  
**_

You reached out and touched the smooth glass surface, feeling the cool through your worn gloves.

You sighed, and the mist swirled and cleared, showing a young blond woman groaning and holding her head. You gasped- it was her somebody. The same face- different eyes and hairstyle, but you knew it was her.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky…  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
a thousand miles  
If I could Just see you-  
If I could Just hold you-  
Tonight.**

You smiled. Maybe you wouldn't have to walk a thousand miles.

_Just a little longer Larxene, just give me a little more time._

_**  
**_


End file.
